goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Happy The Happy Birthday Clown
=''' GENERAL = Real Name: Semyazza Carpathia Title: Also Known As: Happy The Happy Birthday Age: 16 BirthDate: March 28 1998 Species: Human/Clown Race: Mixed(White,Black And Native American with a Little Irish) Sexual Orientation: Bisexual(But Like Boys More) Romantic Interest: Laughing jack,Masky,Hoodie, Dr. Smiley And Jane the Killer Mate/Lover: Homicide Liu Status: Still Alive Sanity Level: Extremely low Danger Level: Extremely dangerous Obedience: Laughing Jack Occupation: Proxy Weapon(s): butcher Knife Method Of Killing: Use Her Knife To slit There throat, sometimes Crack There Neck, Stabs Them in the Heart, ripping There Eyes Out and Make them Insane So Insane That They Kill Themselves Using Her Happy venom That In her Teeth to be insane Saying/Phrase: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" "Happy Birthday To You!!" Story: See This Happy The Happy Birthday Clown : CP OC bio Theme Song: n00born-keatonkeaton999 Family: Her Mom Still alive, So her Other Family Member But Allies/Friends: Masky,Hoodie,Sally,Laughing jack,Suicide Sadie, Dr. Smiley,Jeff The Killer,Bozo.Jingles,Pinkamena,Homicide Liu,Smile.jpg,Nazar,Eyeless Jack And Jane the Killer Rivals/Enemies: The Observer,Zalgo,Slenderman,Kagekao,Zehnder,Ticci-Toby,Clockwork,The Puppeteer,Judge Angels,The Judge, and BEN Drowned Hobbies: Like To Take Naps, Like To Cook, Playing With sally and Going to Park Special Items: Her Purple unicorn Name Purpley (But Was Destroy by Zalgo)But Still Have her but broken Likes: Ice Cream, Candies , Sleeping, Naps, Going to Sleep, Babies Humans and Animals, Sleeping With Her Unicorn Plush, Some Baby Show, Kids Show and Movies, Scary Movie (Old,Some New) Fast-Foods, Crocs, Wearing Skirts And Shirts, Soda,Juice,To Dress Up anyone,Pranking,Girly And Boyish Movies and Shows, Fast-Foods,Neon Colors, Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus, Alicorns, Animals, Butterflies Dislikes: Westboro Baptist Church, People Who are Homophobia,Lesbophobia,Transphobia,Biphobia and Other Hate Other People,Johnny Test,Homestucks Haters, Stupid Parents, People Who wakes Her Up, Waking up In a Middle of her Sleeps, Getting Sick Fear(s):Spiders,Creepy crawlers, http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141102020243/goanimate/images/2/2e/What_she_Look_likes.png Personality: She Really Bi-polar sometimes depressed But She Happy Somewhat Childish,Very Bubby Sometimes Crazy Personality Quirks: Bi-Polar, depressed, Happy, Childish, bubby, Sometimes immature, Silly, Crazy, Insane, Psychotic,Anti-Social, Paranoid = APPEARANCE= Hair: Was Dark brown But Pink Is Kinda Long Skin: Kinda Mixed with White,Black And Native American with a Little Irish Face: it The Same but She Might Have Acne -Eyes: Cyan With Lizard look in it used to Be Brown -Mouth: Does Has Sharp Teeth -Nose: Kinda Small Height: 5'1 Body Type: Chubby Outfit: Neon Purple Shirt and Skirt, Purple and black and Stocking On Shirt Pink heart Half Light pink Half Dark pink Distinguishing Features: Her Heart Make up One Broken one not And Her Clown Make up Birthmark on foot and hand = PSYCHICAL'= Disorder(s): Bipolar Depression and Schizophrenia Abilities/Strengths: Using Her Happy venom That In her Teeth to be insane,Climb Trees faster and Can Jump Tree to Tree Weaknesses: Water: She can Swim but don't want to cause of her Hair, Sleeping Less That can Make her really tired, Bad Memories: She have Them that make Confuse and Dangerous and When Someone make her cry =' STATS'= Intelligence: 9.4 cause She Don't Really listen Strength: 6 She Kinda Strong Speed: 7 Cause She Kinda Lazy and her Weight Endurance: 6 Cause She don't know how live on her Own Balance: 3 Cause She Bipolar Tolerance: 2 Cause She Also Has Low self Esteem Temper: 1 Cause Of her Bipolar Depression =' FACT/TRIVIA'''= -She only kill Teens and Adult Rarely Kids -She Laughing Jack Proxy and the only one -She Don't Like Killing Kids -She Go to Park Rouge River Park To clear her Mind Will Be On G!A In 2016 or 2018 Voice Is Princess .]] Category:Creepypastas Category:Female Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Somewhat Troublemakers Category:Sometime Bad User Category:Sometimes Evil Category:Horrible People Category:People who aren't creepy Category:Anti-Hero Category:Humans Category:Clowns Category:Comedy World Characters